guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Robo-Ky Mk. II
Robo-Ky Mk. II or simply Robo-Ky II (ロボカイ II, Robo-Kai Tsuu) is a version of Robo-Ky whose moveset and technical parameters (like attack strength, defense, etc.) can be customized and is built to utilize other characters' techniques. Unlike the other Robo-Ky, Mk. II is built by and has loyalty to a mysterious scientist, not the Post-War Administration Bureau. Type is secret. Character Design Robo-Ky Mk. II highly resembles the original Robo-Ky, though its colors are altered; white to red/magenta, blue to white, gray/turquoise plating to gold-ish bronze plating, and turquoise flashlight eyes instead of yellow. Also, its mouth seems to be ventilations due to open spaces (barring the artwork where the mouth is the same as the first Robo-Ky), though it is shown in gameplay that its "teeth" are the same as the original Robo-Ky's, only black. Unlike Robo-Ky "Mk. I", Mk. II has the ability to adjust its body to many types of situations, enabling it to use other characters' attacks it has contained in its data, such as a race car that can fire eye-laser rays (Ky's Stun Dipper), grow a pair of large fans on its back (Anji's On), revealing a phonograph from its chest compartments (I-No's Antidepressant Scale), and so forth. Gallery Robo-Ky Mk. II's Image Gallery ; Personality Not much is known about Mk. II's personality, though it seems to be more or less than the original Robo-Ky's base intelligence. It may be incomplete, and thus may react very randomly. Story Background Gameplay Robo-Ky Mk. II can only be used in Versus, Training, and Boost Mode, albeit only via the Robo-Ky II Factory. From the latter, Robo-Ky can gain points to purchase data and equipment to make it a competent character. It can have several different programs purchased and equipped, though certain programs may cause overlapping problems. His moveset is somewhat limited to only the first Robo-Ky's Zadan-Ky (Conversation-Meeting), Ita-Ky-Geki (Painful-Effect-Attack), Ky-Netsuzai (Anti-Febrile), and Gen-Ky Lovers (Limit-Lovers), though by default, the original Robo-Ky's moves are and can be equipped to it with no point cost and only a cost in memory. EX Mk. II functions just like Robo-Ky's EX mode, and any of it's edited moves function like their EX counterparts (for example, Mist Finer equipped to Robo-Ky II will function like EX Johnny's Mist Finer in Robo-Ky II's EX Mode). Since Robo-Ky Mk. II is customizable, it can be hard to truly judge its abilities to the fullest. Powers & Abilities Command List In the RKII Factory, a certain number of techniques can be purchased with points gained from the GGBoost/Scramble Mode at the Factory and equipped while taking up a certain amount of memory, though however, it should be noted that two moves on the same lane cannot be equipped at once unless they are equipped in a non-overlapping manner (as in not having the same command) once the Heracles Engine Version Omega is purchased and eqiupped (in order to remove lane restrictions by reverting moves to their original commands, for example, Nani ga Deru ka na becomes QCF+P instead of QCF+S). Also, Roman Cancel chips can be purchased and added to certain moves to make them Force Roman Cancelable, even moves that were not originally so, and thus, a YRC can be used to make them "Yellow Roman Cancelable" to make them cost a 6th of a power bar (roughly a 6th of a normal tension bar) instead, though these options cannot be used on all moves however. Also, some moves are not as exact as their original versions. Robo-Ky II's memory caps at 11800 maximum. The following techniques are available for purchase and/or to be equipped: P: Point Cost, M: Memory Space, O: Original owner of technique Lane 1 Moves: QCF moves *'Kurattoku KY? (Want Some REGRET?):' QCF+S, P: N/A, M: 1100, O: Robo-Ky *'Stun Dipper:' QCF+S, P: 2000, M: 1300, O: Ky Kiske *'Hakushu de Mukaete Kudasai (A Round of Applause Please):' QCF+P or K or S or H, P: 1000, M: 1200, O: May *'Tandem Top:' QCF+S or H, P: 1000, M: 1200, O: Millia Rage *'Dranker Shade:' QCF+S, P: 400, M: 600, O: Eddie *'Megafist:' QCF or QCB+P, P: 600, M: 600, O: Potemkin *'Nani ga Deru ka na? (What's Gonna Be Coming Out?):' QCF+S, P: 800, M: 900 *'Gekirin (Imperial Wrath/Inverted Scale):' QCF+S (mid-air also), P: 600, M: 800, O: Jam Kuradoberi *'Glitter Is Gold:' QCF+S, P: 500, M: 400, O: Johnny Sfondi *'Rashousen (Slik Bell Whirl):' QCF+S, P: 1000, M: 1700, O: Axl Low *'Shitsu (Rapidness):' QCF+S, P: 500, M: 700, O: Anji Mito *'Exe Beast:' QCF+S (Normal), QCF+S or H (EX), P: 700, M: 700, O: Testament *'Kou'utsu Onkai (Antidepressant Scale):' QCF+S, any direction to control (mid-air also), P: 650, M: 800, O: I-No *'Undertow:' QCF+S, P: 1000, M: 2100, O: Slayer *'Sono Mama Kaette Konaide Kudasai (Please Don't Ever Come Back):' QCF+S or H (mid-air also), P: 2000, M: 600, O: Zappa *'Roger Rush:' QCF+S, P: 1000, M: 1200, O: Bridget Lane 2 Moves: HCB moves *'KY-Denpa (STRANGE-Electrical Wave):' HCB+K (while near opponent), P: N/A, M: 1000, O: Robo-Ky *'Overhead Kiss:' HCB+K (while near opponent), P: 650, M: 900, O: May *'Damned Fang:' HCB+K (while near opponent), P: 650, M: 1900, O: Eddie *'Potemkin Buster:' HCB+K (while near opponent), P: 3000, M: 1700, O: Potemkin *'Gamma Blade:' HCB+K, P: 800, M: 1100, O: Chipp Zanuff *'Youshijin (Mystic Thorn Array):' HCB+K, P: 300, M: 500, O: Baiken *'Kenroukaku (Sword Pavilion): '''HCB+K (mid-air also), P: 700, M: 1100, O: Jam Kuradoberi *'Hachisubako (Beehive Box): HCB+K, P: 550, M: 900, O: Axl Low *'HITOMI (PUPILS): '''HCB+K, P: 900, M: 1100, O: Testament *'Chi wo Suu Uchuu (Blood-Sucking Universe): 'HCB+K (while near opponent), P: 650, M: 700, O: Slayer *'Jagged Roger: 'HCB+K (mid-air also), P: 1200, M: 800, O: Bridget *'USB500: '''HCB+K (on mid-air opponent), P: 500, M: 1400, O: Robo-Ky Mk. II '''Lane 3 Moves: Mid-air QCF moves *'Mad Struggle:' QCF+S in mid-air, P: 800, M: 1100, O: Venom *'Chounai-KY Bargain (Street Block-MEETING Bargain):' QCF+S in mid-air, P: N/A, M: 1100, O: Robo-Ky *'Kuuchuu Stun Edge (Midair Stun Edge):' QCF+S or H in mid-air, P: 450, M: 900, O: Ky Kiske *'Bad Moon:' QCF+S in mid-air, P: 700, M: 700, O: Millia Rage *'Ai (Love):' QCF+S in mid-air, P: 800, M: 1000, O: Faust *'Chemical Aijou (Chemical Affection):' HCB, F+K (mid-air also), P: 1500, M: 1500, O: I-No Lane 4 Moves: QCB moves *'KY-Genshou (MYSTERY-Phenomenon):' QCB+S (Normal), QCF+K (EX), P: N/A, M: 700, O: Robo-Ky *'Riot Stamp:' QCB+S, P: 800, M: 600, O: Sol Badguy *'Greed Sever:' QCB+S>S, P: 1500, M: 1400, O: Ky Kiske *'Lust Shaker:' QCB+S or tap S rapidly, P: 850, M: 900, O: Millia Rage *'Invite Hell:' QCB+S or H, P: 1000, M: 800, O: Eddie *'Slide Head:' QCB+S, P: 550, M: 600, O: Potemkin *'Mist Finer:' QCB+(P) or (K) or (S) (Hold to delay), H to cancel, P: 1500, M: 2000, O: Johnny Sfondi *'Kai (Ainu):' QCB+P or S, P: 600, M: 800, O: Anji Mito *'Ball Seisei (Ball Creation):' QCB+P or K or S or H (mid-air also), P: 600, M: 900, O: Venom *'Zeinest:' QCB+S (mid-air also), P: 900, M: 800, O: Testament *'Yoku Hanashi Aite ni Natte Kuremasu (They Became People to Converse With)': QCB+P or K or S or H, P: 900, M: 700, O: Dizzy *'Mappa Hunch:' QCB+P or S, P: 900, M: 900, O: Slayer Lane 5 Moves: 'F, D, DF moves *'KY-Maku Home Run (GAME-Opening Home Run): 'F, D, DF + H (mid-air also), P: N/A, M: 2300, O: Robo-Ky *'Volcanic Viper: F, D, DF+S or H, P: 2000, M: 1400, O: Sol Badguy *'Restive Rolling:' F, D, DF+H, then any direction + H, P: 600, M: 1100, O: May *'Tsuyoshi-Shiki Ten'i (Tsuyoshi-Style Transition):' F, D, DF+P or K or S or H, P: 500, M: 400, O: Chipp Zanuff *'Youzansen (Mystic Fan Slash):' F, D, DF+S in mid-air, P: 500, M: 1200, O: Baiken *'Ryuujin (Dragon Blade):' F, D, DF+H (mid-air also), P: 1200, M: 1000, O: Jam Kuradoberi *'Axl Bomber:' F, D, DF+H in mid-air, P: 600, M: 1000, O: Axl Low *'On (Shade/Yin):' F, D, DF+H, P: 1000, M: 2000, O: Anji Mito *'Carcass Ride:' F, D, DF+S or H, P: 1200, M: 500, O: Venom *'Starship:' F, D, DF+H (mid-air also), P: 1000, M: 1100, O: Bridget Lane 6 Moves: 'QCFx2 Overdrives *'Dame na Yatsu wa Nani wo Yatte mo Dame! (Whatever is Done, A Fellow No Good is No Good!): 'QCFx2+S, P: N/A, M: 1500, O: Robo-Ky *'Tyrant Rave ver. β: 'QCFx2+S, P: N/A, M: 1700, O: Sol Badguy *'Gamma Ray: QCFx2+S, P: N/A, M: 3300, O: Dizzy *'Bellows Malice: '''QCFx2+S, P: N/A, M: 700, O: Zappa '''Lane 7 Moves: '''Miscellaneous Skills *'Hikou (Aviation):' Ux2, P: 700, M: 600, O: Eddie *'Sandan Jump (Three-Stage Jump): 'Ux3, P: 1200, M: 700, O: Chipp Zanuff *'Suzuran (Baron Run): 'HCB+K, P: 1200, M: 1000, O: Baiken *'Asanagi no Kokyuu (Morning Calm's Respiration): 'Dx2+K or S or H, P: 400, M: 1700, O: Jam Kuradoberi *'Hover Jump: 'B, D, DB+K, P: 800, M: 400, O: I-No Musical Themes Character Quotes ''list of in-game quotes "SUMARAN DEETA WO KAIKIRU SHIMASHITA." (BORING DATA HAS BEEN RETRIVED.) - winpose "OVERCLOCK!" - activating Gen-KY Lovers "MELTDOWN!" - Gen-KY Lovers expires "JAMA DA, KORA! (YOU'RE INTRUDING, HEY!)" - certain moves "ITAI II JANAI DESU KA?!" (OW IT'S NOT GOOD ISN'T IT?!) - one of his "Get up" taunts "MISAIRU HASSHITA~!" (MISSILE ACTIVATED~!) - Chounai-KY Bargain "JUUDEN KAISHI. (CHARGING COMMENCE.)" - Zadan-KY "AHO." (FOOL/MORON.) - certain moves "DARE?" (WHO?) - certain moves "HENTAI." (FREAK/PERVERT.) - blocking an attack "YAROU!" (BASTARD!) - teching "SUWATTE KUDASAI" (SIT DOWN PLEASE.) - blocking an attack or getting hit "DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DAME!!!" (NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO GOOD!) - during Whatever is Done, A Fellow No Good is No Good! "HAI HAI. DANZAI!" (YEAH YEAH/YES YES. CONVICTION!) - Tyrant Rave ver. B "MORATTA!" (GOTCHA!) - certain Overdrives "KYEEEEEEEE~!!!!" - KY-Kokoro no Ichigeki ''list of arcade quotes'' References and Allusions Trivia *In certain trailers of Isuka, the Robo-Ky Mk. I (the one from ♯Reload) erroneously uses Mk. II's artwork in his place. *In the Robo-Ky Compilation from the Night of Knives Drama CD series, a Robo-Ky Mk. II (whose serial number is 00038) encountered the original prototype Robo-Ky from GGX Plus in a scrapyard. External Links References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Robots Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains